films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the Special Letter
Thomas and the Special Letter is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season and the one hundredth episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode One of the Family in 1995 and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. In this episode, the engines receive a letter inviting them to visit the mainland, but Thomas' carelessness almost spoils the trip. Plot After taking his last train of the day, Thomas meets up with Percy and Toby and it turns out that all 3 engines have been asked to report to the big station after the day's work is done. Thomas thinks something was happening, and is surprised to see BoCo, Mavis, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben and Oliver all travel past also heading for the station. Thomas, Percy and Toby and now very curious and follow the others. Arriving at the station, the Fat Controller silences the excited engines and tells them he recently received a letter from a 5-year old girl. She writes that she and her friends would like to meet Thomas and his friends and invites him to their local station. The Fat Controller tells the engines that a lot of children would like to meet them so they will give them the chance and are going to travel to 'the big city far away'. While the other engines are gone, BoCo, Mavis, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben and Oliver will all be running the line. Oliver was due to take charge of Thomas's Branch Line, and Thomas shows him what to do using some coaches (as Annie and Clarabel will be going with Thomas to the city). Thomas was getting more and more excited and boasts about his race with Bertie however then makes a huge mistake when he tries to show off but crashes through some buffers, rolls down a hill and smashes through a wall. No-one is hurt, but Thomas's front is damaged from the impact. The Fat Controller was called, and sends some workmen to repair Thomas but warns that if they don't get finished in time they'll have to go to the city without him. Thomas was very sad, worried that he's going to miss out on the trip. The next day at 8:00 am, the engines are ready to leave (with Percy and Toby travelling on trucks) but there's no sign of Thomas. The Fat Controller agrees to wait 1 more minute for Thomas before they must leave. Thankfully Thomas arrives just in time, and the fleet of engines leave for their trip to the city. Arriving at the city safely, the engines are lined up in a wonderful shed where many children come to meet them; Thomas tells Percy how glad he was that the little girl wrote to the Fat Controller, noting "isn't it wonderful what happiness a letter can bring?" Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Oliver (does not speak) *Bill and Ben (do not speak) *BoCo (does not speak) *Mavis (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Tom Tipper (cameo) *The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) *Duke (portrait; cameo) *Bertie (mentioned) Locations *Elsbridge *Tidmouth Sheds *Shunting Yards Notes *At the sheds, the audio of the engines whistling is from The Deputation. *This episode is based on the story The Fat Controller's Engines from The Railway Series book, The Eight Famous Engines. *Behind the scenes footage for this episode was filmed for the 1995 documentary The Thomas the Tank Engine Man. *This is the 100th episode of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *The first season episode, Thomas and Bertie, is referenced. *The Italian title of this episode is "A Special Letter". The German title is "A Very Special Letter". The Danish title is "Thomas and the Letter". It was called "Thomas and the Important Letter" in Finland. *The picture of Duke from Bulldog can be seen in Sir Topham Hatt's office. *According to a post on Britt Allcroft's Facebook page, this episode partially inspired Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Errors *Douglas was seen when the narrator says Donald spoke. *Annie was facing backwards during the close-up of Thomas' driver. *In Toby's third close-up, his face is loose. *Steam was venting from the line that Mavis and BoCo take through Elsbridge. *When Thomas and Percy first leave Elsbridge, Toby isn't in his siding, but Henrietta is still there. *Thomas remembers stopping "an inch from the buffers" after his race with Bertie. Though he may be exaggerating for effect, there are no buffers seen in Thomas and Bertie when Thomas stops at Ffarquhar. *As Henry leaves Elsbridge, 1 of his bogie wheels was loose. *In the Big City shed, Percy's cab roof was lifted slightly. *In the scene of the engines waiting for Thomas, James has a different whistle sound. *Donald, Duck and Gordon have the same whistle sound and Douglas has a different whistle sound. *During the panning shot of the engines when Sir Topham Hatt reads the little girl's letter, James and Gordon's eyes are wonky. *When Thomas starts talking to Oliver, some of the steam from his funnel disappears, indicating a film cut. *In the US version, the British term truck was used. *Mavis has a different horn sound. *In the close-ups of the Fat Controller giving the announcement, Duck's funnel looks different. *When the engines pass through the station toward the beginning, Oliver has Bill or Ben's whistle sound. *When James leaves Elsbridge, his eyes are wonky. *If Oliver, Donald, Douglas, BoCo, Mavis, Bill and Ben were doing the work for the engines that went to the big city, who was doing their work? *In the close-up of Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds, Percy's right lamp iron is bent. *In the shot of Thomas going down the embankment, he was seen going through the fence again, only it is already broken in that shot. *Edward and Duck aren't included in the character gallery at the end of the Japanese version. *BoCo has Daisy's horn sound from the previous episode. *Henry's lamp was to the side of his lamp iron. *The overhead shot of the engines in the Big City shed appears to be mirrored, as indicated by the fact that Thomas, Henry and Duck's lamps are on the wrong sides of their fronts and that Toby's bell is on the wrong side of his roof. Merchandise *Take Along (discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:ThomasandtheSpecialLettertitlecard.png|Remastered Title Card File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetterNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter1.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter2.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter3.png|Percy File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter4.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter5.png|Toby File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter6.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter7.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter8.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter9.png|Mavis, BoCo, Bill and Ben File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter10.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter11.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter12.png|Toby and Thomas File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter13.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter14.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter15.png|Thomas' driver File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter16.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter17.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter18.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter19.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter21.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter22.png|Henry, James, and Thomas File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter23.png|James, Thomas, and Percy File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter24.png|Percy, Edward, and Gordon File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter25.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter26.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter27.png|Annie, Oliver, and Thomas File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter28.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter29.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter30.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter31.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter32.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter33.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter34.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter35.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter36.png|Oliver File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter37.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter38.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter39.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter40.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter41.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter42.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter43.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter44.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter45.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter46.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter47.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter48.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter49.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter50.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter51.png|Henry File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter52.png|Gordon File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter53.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter54.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter55.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter56.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter57.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter58.png|Annie File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter59.png|The guard File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter60.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter61.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter62.png|The engines in the Big City shed File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter63.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter64.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter65.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter66.png|Percy and Thomas File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter67.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter68.jpeg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter69.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter70.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter71.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter72.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter73.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter74.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter75.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter76.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter77.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter78.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter79.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter80.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter81.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter82.jpeg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter83.jpeg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter84.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterBehindtheScenes.png|Behind the scenes File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the scenes shot of Rob Gauld-Galliers on set File:Take-AlongThomasandtheSpecialLetter.jpg|Take-Along Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1995 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Henry And The Elephant And Other Thomas Stories (1997, US) Category:Henry And The Elephant And Other Thomas Stories (February 11, 1997) Full Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (1998, US) Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (February 10, 1998) Full Category:Edward Helps Out And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Edward Helps Out And Other Thomas Adventures (September 25, 2001) Full